kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Come Fly With Me"
Come Fly With Me is the first episode of season six of Kids World's Adventures of Full House. Plot Full House begins season six as everyone in the Tanner household gathers at the airport to welcome back D.J. and Aurora who has spent her summer away from home as she's been studying in Spain. Imagine to the surprise of Danny when Aurora and D.J. introduces him to her new boyfriend Steve Hale. Meanwhile, Joey tries to reconnect with a girl whom he has seen only once. And somehow or other, Stephanie and Michelle accidentally stow away on a plane bound for New Zealand. While Stephanie was worrying, all Michelle seemed to really worry about was whether or not there was ice cream in New Zealand with Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Alvin and Kids World's Adventures Team. Summary Jesse and the Rippers have just finished another summer of touring. Stephanie and Michelle have had a crummy summer, and they are excited when a postcard from D.J.mentions that she will be bringing home a big surprise when she arrives home from Barcelona. While at the airport, Stephanie and Michelle meet some members of the International Young People's Choir, who are preparing to get on a flight to Auckland, New Zealand. Stephanie develops a crush on Terry, one of the members. Terry invites Michelle and Stephanie to come aboard the airplane and see the choir off on their journey, and they accept because they believe that D.J. wants nothing to do with them. But, before Stephanie and Michelle can get back off the airplane and head back to the airport, the plane takes off.In an hour, the airplane with D.J. and Kimmy Gibbler will be landing at San Francisco International Airport. At the airport, the surprise turns out to be D.J.'s new boyfriend Steve Hale, who was also in the summer study program. Stephanie and Michelle were hoping that the surprise would be better than that, and that D.J. would at least act like she missed them, because she was gone for eight weeks. Michelle and Stephanie initially think that they're just flying across the bay to Oakland when Michelle asks Terry where the plane is headed, misunderstanding his accent. But then the flight attendant (who is American) makes the announcement right before takeoff that the plane should arrive in "Auckland, New Zealand, in 14 hours", much to Stephanie and Michelle's shock. Airport security alerts Danny that Stephanie and Michelle are on their way to New Zealand, and the pilot will not turn the airplane around, but Stephanie and Michelle will be on the first airplane back to San Francisco. While Stephanie was worrying about what Danny would say, all Michelle seemed to really worry about was whether or not there was ice cream in New Zealand. She entertains the other children by singing "She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain." Danny is relieved when Stephanie and Michelle later arrive back, but grounds them for a month. Later at home, Stephanie and Michelle explain to D.J. the reason why they got on the plane: they thought that she did not want to see them because she was spending some time with Steve. D.J. apologizes for ignoring them, and explains that just because she has a boyfriend now doesn't mean that she no longer cares about them. Meanwhile, Joey tries to reconnect with a girl who he has seen only once. Trivia *Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this show. *The episode title comes from a popular 1957 song by Frank Sinatra *In the outtakes, at the end of the episode when D.J. is talking to her sisters, Candace Cameron and Mary-Kate & Ashely Olsen grabbed Jodie Sweetin's foot and started tickling her *Stephanie is now seen without bangs in her hair until "High Anxiety" Quotes Jesse: (after Kimmy comes out before D.J. does) Wouldn’t it be great if they could lose the 'passengers'instead of the luggage? Gallery screen-shot-2012-08-21-at-2-56-38-pm.png full_house_6x01_-_come_fly_with_me_dvdrip_dark_stalker.jpg screen-shot-2012-08-21-at-3-03-28-pm.png screen-shot-2012-08-21-at-3-05-43-pm.png full_house_6x01_-_come_fly_with_me_dvdrip_dark_stalker (1).jpg screen-shot-2012-08-21-at-3-09-40-pm.png full_house_6x01_-_come_fly_with_me_dvdrip_dark_stalker (2).jpg full_house_6x01_-_come_fly_with_me_dvdrip_dark_stalker (3).jpg screen-shot-2012-08-21-at-3-37-24-pm.png screen-shot-2012-08-22-at-2-54-15-am.png full_house_6x01_-_come_fly_with_me_dvdrip_dark_stalker (4).jpg screen-shot-2012-08-22-at-3-05-20-am.png Tumblr_n6klymw3NP1r7pxxqo6_500.gif Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_of_Come_Fly_With_Me.png screen-shot-2012-08-23-at-2-38-55-am.png full_house_6x01_-_come_fly_with_me_dvdrip_dark_stalker (5).jpg 5xo3wcz.jpg screen-shot-2012-08-23-at-2-45-27-am.png 109448326.jpg full_house_6x01_-_come_fly_with_me_dvdrip_dark_stalker (6).jpg 90s2.jpg Screen-shot-2012-08-23-at-2.49.53-AM.png full_house_6x01_-_come_fly_with_me_dvdrip_dark_stalker (7).jpg screen-shot-2012-08-23-at-2-56-22-am.png full_house_6x01_-_come_fly_with_me_dvdrip_dark_stalker (8).jpg screen-shot-2012-08-24-at-1-58-32-am.png screen-shot-2012-08-24-at-2-01-05-am.png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART